La vida no siempre es buena
by Mikasa Jones
Summary: Haruna tiene una hermana con la que no se lleva muy bien, esta le presenta a uno de sus amigos, Haruna y él se vuelven muy unidos, pero alguien no quiere que esten juntos... -mal summary jeje... mi primer Fic :) denle una oportunidad :c- SE PERMITEN OC.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic :D espero les guste…

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5

* * *

POV Haruna

Aun recuerdo cuando él y yo solíamos reírnos justo como ahora lo hace con ella, recuerdo que la pasábamos muy bien, todo era color de rosa, éramos felices juntos…-pensé mientras veía a ese idiota con mi hermana- no puedo creer que hayas caído en sus palabras, aun cuando te advertí como era, aun así… tu… no tomaste en cuenta mis palabras! Porque si la odiabas tanto le creiste mas a ella que a mi?- volví a pensar mientras me daba vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la torre de metal- aun recuerdo como es que poco a poco tu y yo nos fuimos alejando, y todo comenzó por esa estúpida excursión- pensé al momento en que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Fin POV Haruna

* * *

Bueno este es amm el prologo perdón si es exageradamente corto…

Bueno necesitaré algunos OC (tanto chicas como chicos) así que si alguno quiere participar aquí les dejo la ficha.

Nombre:

Edad:

Personalidad:

Apariencia:

Gustos:

Pareja (opcional):

Extra:

Y esa es la ficha espero sus OC


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo :D una aclaración aquí aparecerán los personajes tanto de IE como de IEGO de pequeños así que si quieren escogerlos de pareja no hay ningún problema, ah y otra cosa en este mundo extraño jeje… Natsumi es la hermana de Haruna (así es por lo que el apellido de Haruna aquí será Raimon)

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5, los OC que aparecen son propiedad de Josuke Mina, Haruhi-nya, princessfic, Valen Mizukoshi, Michiru-Neko-Chan, Storie d'amore, Bako Kiyama y Yue Hiroyuki.

* * *

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, todos se arreglaban para irse a la escuela excepto en una gran mansión donde se escuchaba a dos jovencitas discutiendo, la mayor era de 15 años, con un cabello castaño largo y ondulado, unos ojos del mismo color. La menor era de 13 años, con un cabello color azul obscuro que le llegaba al final de su cuello, unos hermosos ojos redondos color verde y en la cabeza llevaba puestos unos lentes de marco rojo.

-te he dicho mil veces que no puedes entrar al baño antes que yo!- exclamaba una molesta peli-castaña aun en pijama.

-tu apenas despertaste, como quería que esperara tanto, ya es muy tarde!- dijo la joven oji-verde con su mochila en la mano dispuesta para salir en dirección al colegio.

-tsk..-exclama la oji-castaña azotando la puerta del baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

-hmp..- exclamó la joven peli-azul para salir en dirección al colegio.

-suspiro- _creo que esta vez Haruna tenía razón, bueno se lo compensaré_- pensaba la Raimon sentada en la alfombrita de su baño- _pero como lo haré?_- se preguntaba aun sentada sin darse cuenta que ya era bastante tarde- ya se!- gritó para luego escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-señorita Natsumi, piensa asistir hoy al colegio?- preguntó uno de sus mayordomos a la joven- si es así dese prisa que solo le quedan 5 minutos.

-QUE?!- exclamó mirándose al espejo y darse cuenta que aún estaba en pijama, no se había peinado y ni siquiera había desayunado- prepare la limosina que salgo en un segundo.

-como ordene señorita- dijo su mayordomo para después ir preparar la limosina.

_Mientras tanto con Haruna_

-_ahh Natsumi nunca cambiará, me pregunto si algún día dejará de ser así conmigo_- pensaba la chica de cabello azulado.

-Ohayou! Haruna- exclamó una joven de cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, de una tez  
clara y unos ojos cafés claros- Haruna?- moviéndola un poco.

-eh.. qué?..ah hola Etsuko- dice sonriente la chica peli-azul saliendo de sus pensamientos- pensé que vendrías con Aki y Hyori como siempre- sonríe.

-es que se me hizo tarde jeje- dijo amablemente la chica mientras apresuraba el paso- de nuevo peleaste con Natsumi?- preguntó curiosa la peli-negra.

-sí, ya son muchos años desde que su familia me adoptó y no logramos llevarnos bien- dijo la peli-azul en un tono un poco triste.

-hey! Etsuko! Haruna!- gritó una chica de hermoso cabello color verde obscuro de ojos negros- también se les hizo tarde?- preguntó la peli-verde mientras corría para alcanzarlas- espérenos!- gritó mientras jalaba del brazo a una joven de cabello rojo obscuro lacio que le llega hasta los hombros, tenía un flequillo que le llega a las cejas y unos ojos color lila.

-eh? Aki.. Hyori?- exclama la peli-azul viendo como sus dos amigas se acercaban a toda velocidad.

-dense prisa!- dice la oji-negra agarrando a Etsuko y Haruna para comenzar a jalarlas en dirección a la escuela- por poco y no llegamos- suspiro.

-no tenías por qué ponerte así -_-', solo faltaban 5 metros para llagar…-exclama la pali-negra sobándose la muñeca.

-oye Hyori tú no has dicho nada…-exclama la oji-verde bajando el tono de su voz al ver que Hyori tenía la vista fija en algo- que ves?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-e…etto… no nada nada- dijo la joven peliroja al momento que sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo.

-mmmm veamos Hyori estaba viendo hacia esa dirección- exclama Etsuko para después formar un camino imaginario con sus dedos hasta la dirección en la que veía Hyori- QUE?! Hyori acaso te gusta uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol?!- pregunta sorprendida la chica peli-negra a su amiga.

-es eso cierto Hyori?!-mirando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos- quién es? Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru o Kidou?!- preguntó la peli-verde mencionando a los chicos que se encontraban en esa dirección.

-mmm b-bueno verán…- exclama la oji-lila y justo en ese momento suena la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases- de lo que me he salvado- pensaba la joven.

-te salvaste, pero ni creas que te libraras- exclama la joven peli-azul comenzando a caminar hacia su respectivo grupo.

-Hai…-exclama desanimada la peliroja- bueno que esperamos, si se nos hace tarde nos dejaran afuera.

-cierto, apresurémonos- dice la peli-negra para comenzar a caminar hacia su salón en compañía de Aki y Hyori.

_Mientras tanto en la oficina del director_

-padre, por favor déjame ver los expedientes de todos los alumnos!- exclama una joven castaña en un tono bastante caprichoso

-que no Natsumi entiende que es documentación privada a la que solo el director tiene acceso- exclama el Señor Raimon.

-pero tu como presidente de la junta escolar tienes los mismos derechos que el director!- exclama la joven castaña un poco enojada- tsk.. mejor olvídalo-se va a clases

_POV Natsumi_

_-mmm que clase de chico seria el tipo de Haruna?, le interesará algún miembro del equipo?- pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi salón y entonces recordé…_

_Inicio Flashback_

_-suena el celular de Natsumi- si quien habla?- pregunté pues el numero era desconocido._

_-Natsumi hola, hace tiempo que no hablábamos n_n- dice una voz masculina._

_-Rococo? Valla sí que ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos por ultima ves- le respondí con un poco de desinterés._

_-sigues peleando con tu querida hermanastra?-me preguntó mi amigo._

_-suspiro- pues ya ves, te digo que es bien hipócrita, payasa y ojete- mentí._

_-sí que ha de ser un verdadero fastidio- exclamó mi amigo en un tono serio._

_-si… a propósito, a que se debe tu llamada?- le pregunté al moreno._

_-oh cierto, pronto iré a estudiar por unos cuantos meses a Japón y quería que fueras la primera en saber- dijo mi amigo en un tono bastante alegre._

_-ya veo, eso es genial- fingí interés._

_-sí, bueno te dejo, seguiré empacando, llegaré el martes por la mañana, es posible que te vea en la escuela- exclamo el moreno para luego colgar el teléfono._

_Fin flashback_

_-perfecto! Le presentaré a Haruna a Rococo, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, recompenso a Haruna y mantengo a Rococo alejado de mí, como no se me ocurrió antes! Natsumi Raimon, sin duda eres la mejor- pensé victoriosa mientras me adentraba al salón de clases._

_Fin POV Natsumi_

_Mientras en el salón de Etsuko, Aki y Hyori_

-muy bien, atención todos, hoy se nos unen 2 alumnas nuevas a esta clase, por favor denles una bienvenida- dijo el tutor de la clase- pueden pasar- dijo mirando como la puerta del aula se abría dejando ver a 5 chicas- por favor preséntense ante la clase

-Hai- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

-mi nombre es Michiru Toyotomi- exclamo una joven de cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro tenia flequillo completo que le caía en punta hasta sus ojos, poseía 4 mechas 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho sus ojos era color zafiro y su piel como la porcelana- un placer, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

-yo me llamo Matthew Williams- dijo una chica con un pequeño rubor natural en sus mejillas de cabello rubio largo hasta las caderas, rizado sus ojos eran verdes y su piel muy blanca. Es alta, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría- un placer- exclamó seriamente llamando la atención de unos cuantos chicos, pero en especial de un oji-ámbar que no dejaba de mirarla.

-siéntense en esos dos lugares vacíos- señalando dos lugares al lado de Aki y Etsuko- bueno comencemos con la clase.

_Mientras tanto en el salón de Haruna_

Atención clase!- habló la tutora de los de primer año- hoy se nos une una nueva alma pura- exclama sonriente mirando hacia la ventana al momento que una jovencita entra al aula- muy bien muy bien mi pequeña, preséntate ante mis queridos monos- dice sonriente a la chica.

-y ahora somos monos?- pensó la peli-azul mirando la cara de su tutora-el viernes pasado éramos mapaches… -_-

-mi nombre es Sayuri Mizore Afuro- exclamó la jovencita de rasgos delicados, sus finos cabellos caían cubriéndole la espalada rozando en punteadas sus formadas caderas, se denotaban unos mechones que sobresalían de ambos lados de sus hombros definiendo así que este se divide en dos capas. Este de tono blanquecino. La enmarca un par de mechones rubiescos a los lados de su fino rostro, mas unos delicados cabellos que caían por su frente sin sobrepasar los perfectos y únicos orbes sangre que se denotaban aún más con la pálida y suave piel porcelana- es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo de una manera tétrica que hizo temblar a varios chicos.

-muy bien, siéntate ahí- dijo la tutora señalando un lugar desocupado al lado de Haruna.

-no has cambiado en nada Sayuri- dijo sonriente la peli-azul.

-Haruna? No pensé encontrarte aquí- exclamo la joven de orbes sangre.

-tampoco yo, pero dime que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con curiosidad.

-pues mis padres quieren que estudiemos en Raimon- dijo seria la joven.

-estudiemos? Eso quiere decir que tu hermano también?-preguntó de nuevo la peli-azul.

-si- dijo fríamente Sayuri.

-bueno haber, esos dos monitos que no paran de hablar, pueden guardar silencio?! Estoy mandando un mensaje muy importante!- dijo la tutora para sentarse en su escritorio y ponerse a enviar mensajes de texto.

_Mientras tanto con Natsumi_

-pónganme atención mugrosos escuincles, hoy se integran dos alumnos nuevos a su familia de pandilleros, así que recíbanlos con los brazos abiertos- exclamó el tutor de la clase de Natsumi mientras un chico y una chica entraban en la clase.

-mi nombre es Shizuko Yamamoto- exclama una joven de aproximadamente 1.67 de altura, delgada y esbelta, sus ojos eran de color gris casi blanco, grandes y brillantes, su cabello era azul zafiro corto que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus puntas son rebeldes de color azul rey, su piel es de color vainilla- mucho gusto- dice seria para sentarse luego junto a un peli verde que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-yo soy Ryu Oedo- exclama un joven de cabello blanco brillante muy lacio y algo alborotado, sus ojos eran verde agua brillosos e hipnotizantes, de tez pálida, delgado y se podía observar que era bastante fuerte- un placer- dijo con desinterés mirando hacia le ventana y caminando hasta uno de los asientos dela esquina de atrás.

-santo cielo, ya la vieron, es hermosa- exclamaban algunos chicos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shizuko lo que ocasionaba que el chico sentado a lado se pusiera un poco celoso.

-es muy apuesto ese chico no lo creen?- decían las chicas entra si mientras una que otra volteaba a verlo de reojo.

-_sí que es apuesto-_ pensó Natsumi al verlo de nuevo- _ni crean que permitiré que se le acerquen, por dios soy Natsumi Raimon, todos los chicos me desean y él no será la excepción_- se dijo así misma en un tono arrogante.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, una disculpa por no poner más veces a sus OC pero no se preocupen que para el siguiente aparecerán más veces, igual una disculpa a Haruhi-nya por no meter en este capítulo a Alfred

Bueno también creo que necesitaré más datos de sus OC así que aquí se los dejo:

Manager o jugador:

Técnicas:

Dorsal:

Posición:

Y creo que sería todo, si alguna quiere especificar como quieren que sea su primer encuentro con su pareja puede hacerlo :D

Hasta pronto! ^-^


End file.
